


Don't

by Kuriitama



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriitama/pseuds/Kuriitama
Summary: Ren was in love, regardless of the strong or the weak side Nayuta had shown to him, and he was willing to wait and approach slowly—hoping that one day Nayuta would open his heart for him, removing his ‘don’t’ barrier as their heart resonated. [WARNING: contain spoiler material from Gyroaxia novel]
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	Don't

Singing in live with Nayuta always felt magical, glimmering with axis and power and many indescribable feelings Ren couldn’t coherently say. But surely, he felt all of that when all of his body trembled in excitement—his heart raced furiously as he tried to sing further, harder, in order to be closer and grasp Nayuta’s figure within his reach—

—ah.

He really was, toward Nayuta—

.

.

Both of Ren and Nayuta breathed deeply, almost went lump like a pudding the moment they enter the back stage. The rest of Argonavis and some member of Gyroaxia were still on stage, doing some extra surprise show on stage. Oh my—Ren gasped once, filling his lung with all of air he could bring in. This felt… too good. Ren’s heart couldn’t stop throbbing. It felt hot—singing with Nayuta always made Ren go this crazy.

Talking about Nayuta, the light-haired man didn’t speak much after they both went off stage. But strangely, he also didn’t leave—didn’t go anywhere far from Ren’s side. How unusual, Nayuta would usually go to somewhere alone to avoid crowd whenever he was not singing—or in his case, avoiding anyone. How peculiar. With them leaning on wall, side by side, and the moment when Ren noticed that the gap between their figures was only two inches apart—

…Ren wanted it. To at least tuck on Nayuta’s sleeve, if not try holding his fingers for real. Gosh, his face must look so weird right now—it suddenly felt awkward when there was no exchange between them (or usually it was more like only Ren doing the talking, with Nayuta only answered with sigh and ‘tch’). The only noise Ren could hear were the live music on stage, stagnant tick of clock in the dressing room across them, and Nayuta’s harsh breath—

—wait.

“…Nayuta-kun—”

Ren was bewildered. How couldn’t he, especially when Nayuta’s breath became rough and rougher. Ren immediately turned to get a clear look of Nayuta’s face. He looked pale, as if he beard a great suffering pain, hand tightly clenched on his shirt. This was bad, definitely a bad thing. God, why didn’t Ren realize it sooner?

Just when Ren was going to seek for help, Nayuta’s body crumbled. Ren’s unprepared catch on his stumbled figure made both of them fell sitting on knee. Nayuta’s condition suddenly got worse, as he immediately coughed non-stop after that. Just only heard the harsh coughs already made Ren feel as suffocated as Nayuta himself, moreover when Ren realized Nayuta’s desperate grip on his arm and shoulder. Oh no—what should he do?

“Nayuta-kun, I will seek for he—”

But those hands didn’t let him go.

Ren went pale, as he really didn’t know what to do. Of course the most logical thing to do was to go looking for help. Ren didn’t even know what’s wrong with Nayuta on the first place—though he definitely knew that there was something wrong. But with all of these gestures Nayuta showing, would it be okay if Ren left him here alone? Nayuta’s hand locked on him like this—didn’t it mean that Nayuta didn’t want to be left alone right now?

Ren couldn’t continue his words. He was afraid, he got sent in a lost cause. What should he really do…?

“…Nayuta, Nanahoshi!”

Oh God—Ren almost cried when he heard Kenta’s sound behind his back. Ren himself didn’t even turn his head, he was too afraid to move from this suffered Nayuta. A strangled “Help…!” was all Ren could say. Kenta quickly approach both of them and immediately took a flash walk to the dressing room. Shortly after that, he came back to them holding an… inhaler.

Ah—now Ren could get a glimpse of what’s wrong with Nayuta.

“Nanahoshi, keep holding him like that.” Ren nodded slightly, gently guided Nayuta’s nape to let his head rest on his shoulder. As Nayuta easily obeyed his gesture because he is too occupied on his own coughing wreck, Kenta helped him to take the medicine from his inhaler. “Take a dreep breath Nayuta. I’m pressing the button—”

Ren focused at hearing Nayuta’s breathe. It sounded calmer—yet still forced. Did he take his medicine? Then his coughing gradually stopped, leaving Nayuta only with his still rough and short breathing. Kenta was still there, seemed like waiting for the medicine’s reaction.

“Let’s wait a minute to see if you need another intake or not.”

Even though Ren couldn’t see the exact thing they did because of their positioning, he could precisely guess that—this routine was not new for them. Did it mean that… for this long, Nayuta was—

“Nanahoshi,” Ren almost jumbled when Kenta called his name. “No need to make that face. He will be okay. Just lend him your body for a little bit more, okay?”

…what kind of face Ren was making?

As Ren was too afraid to even open his mouth, his hand slowly reached Nayuta’s back. Look—his hand was obviously trembled. What sound would he make if he forced himself to speak? It would surely sound unsightly, wouldn’t it? Nayuta’s breathe was still harsh, though his grip on Ren gradually became more loose. Did he get better? But the sound of his ragged breath along with the weight of his head on Ren’s shoulder felt… suffocating, suffering.

“…don’t…”

It was the moment when Ren heard Nayuta’s utterance of single weak word that made Ren’s heart shattered into pieces. _‘Don’t tell anyone, ‘Don’t feel bothered since this is not your problem’, ‘Don’t look down on me’_ —how many meanings that single utterance told him?

Just how long—imagining Nayuta bear with this condition was—oh no. This is bad. At this rate, Ren was the one who in the verge of bursting into tear. Just how hard it was for Nayuta all this time? Why it should be him? What could Ren do to ease his pain even for a little bit…?

After all, it was impossible for Ren to obey Nayuta’s ‘don’t’. How could he ignore this person misery and act as he knew nothing? It was impossible, really impossible for the honest Ren.

And the big fact that he really cared about Nayuta didn’t help at all.

But he loved Nayuta, in the end. He did. So bad that he tried holding his tears and sobbing with all his might. He really did, to the point he was willing to gave up his urge to scream and hug this helpless Nayuta closely, only giving soft pats on Nayuta’s back in result. Ren loved Nayuta, after all. And of course he felt hurt seeing Nayuta in this state.

Yet, the best thing he thought he had to do was to keep silent—burry his love hidden, as right now Nayuta maybe only let his guard down only because the situation couldn’t be helped.

Ren leaned his head slightly on left, hoping that Nayuta wouldn’t go away or become angry because of the fact that Rent tried to get closer to him. Nayuta’s head and body felt really warm on Ren’s hold—and even though this was far from what could be counted as an embrace, for now this was already more than enough for him.

Ren was in love, regardless of the strong or the weak side Nayuta had shown to him, and he was willing to wait and approach slowly—hoping that one day Nayuta would open his heart for him, removing his ‘don’t’ barrier as their heart resonated.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to make smth bitterweet about nayuren but ended up losing focus because of the fact that Kenta just stood there and obviously he went 'haha' internally when Ren was being so obviously in love hahahahaha #Y
> 
> also, I didn't blatantly write it in the story but yep, Nayuta has an asthma. This case of him is covered in the Gyroaxia's LN :'(


End file.
